


Comfort and Joy

by LaDragonaria



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, no such thing as despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: A cute and fluffy snugglefic one-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just want to write snugglefics, you know? Domestic fluff is so soothing.
> 
> (wasn't sure how to tag this but there's some alcohol use in this, but nothing too extreme)

"You're bleeding."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine; you're bleeding."

Munakata helps Sakakura along, much to his displeasure as they arrive back at Munakata's place. Even though Sakakura insists that he's fine, the wounds on his face are still bleeding.

"It's because it's my face." He says, more annoyed at himself than at Munakata as he tries to mother him. "It's not serious."

Sakakura getting into fights for Munakata's sake was nothing new. But Munakata still didn't like Sakakura putting himself at risk.

Patching him up was the least he could do.

They manage to take off their jackets and their shoes without making it look like a horror movie, thankfully.

"Do you need anything?" Munakata goes to get the first aid kit, leaving Sakakura there. "I have some over-the-counter analgesics."

"Some what?"

"Painkillers."

"Oh. No. Mind if I have some of your..." He picks up a bottle of alcohol, not sure what kind it is until he reads the label. "...whiskey. Shit, when did you get whiskey?"

"It was a gift. Though I'm not much of a drinker..."

"Can I have some?"

"I don't mind. But you can't mix the medicine and alcohol." Munakata's voice is getting closer. Sakakura looks around for a glass, but then just opens the bottle. "...What are you doing?"

Sakakura, caught red-handed being a gross human being, has opened the bottle and begun taking long swigs from it directly from the bottle. Munakata raises an eyebrow.

"You said I could have some." He says, sounding guilty.

His face scrunches up from the taste of the whiskey, a sour face, and his whole body shudders from the bitterness.

"...I also said you can't mix the painkillers with alcohol." 

Munakata sighs and puts down the bottle of painkillers that he can't use now, before approaching him with the first aid kit.

"Sorry." Sakakura wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "...This takes the edge off too."

"..." Munakata scowls at him, as if he wants to say something, to scold him, but... "...Give me the bottle."

"Sure... Sorry, I helped myself." He admits sheepishly.

Sakakura quickly puts the cap back on and hands it to Munakata...

...who then unscrews the cap and takes a very long swig from the bottle, almost like he's chugging.

He puts the bottle down, maybe a little hard and also shudders.

"...Disgusting." He says to himself.

"Whoa... Calm down there, big guy." Sakakura gives an amused smirk. "I thought you weren't a drinker."

"I am not."

"You were pounding that back like a rockstar."

"It has been a..." Munakata looks to him seriously, a sense of weariness behind the eyes. He rubs his forehead with the back with the back of his hand as the warmth begins to spread up his face. "...a trying day."

He looks like he hasn't been sleeping. Maybe insomnia?

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make it worse."

Protect Munakata at any cost, then apologize when he perceived that he was causing Munakata any kind of problem, even if he wasn't, and apologizing when it was really Munakata's fault... that was Sakakura all over.

"It's not your fault. But I don't want to talk about it right now." Munakata leads him to the sink in his kitchen to wash off some of the blood from his hands and face. Unknowingly, Sakakura had gotten some blood on the bottle from his knuckles. "...Wash your hands."

Sakakura washes the blood off his hands as best as he can, watching the sink turn red with bloody water before rinsing it out.

Munakata hands him some paper towels before wiping off the bottle.

Once that's done, Munakata has Sakakura face him before he starts trying to wipe some of the blood off his face. Sakakura finds himself wincing as wet cloth touches tender skin.

"Careful..."

"Sorry. I don't have any bedside manner." Munakata admits.

"Yeah, no kidding." He chuckles. "You don't have to apologize. It... was my fault for getting in the way."

"Forget that." Munakata doesn't wish to go into it again. They'd spent the entire time back bickering about it. "...Come sit down, I'll bandage you up."

"Wait."

"What are you-"

Sakakura takes the bottle and takes a long chug from it. At that rate, they were both going to end up with an empty bottle and very bad headaches in the morning.

"...The antisceptic's gonna hurt like a bitch."

"So will a hangover." He counters.

Sakakura has mostly stopped bleeding by the time Munakata sits him on the couch to bandage him up. There's a blanket draped over his couch... it definitely looks like it was something Yukizome got him, or made herself.

He takes Sakakura by the hand, a gesture more intimate than either of them expect. Whether it's the whiskey or the way Munakata's fingers graze over the raw knckles...

They're both blushing.

Sakakura manages to keep his cool while Munakata wraps his hands with the bandages. He would have attended to his face first, but Sakakura was the type of person who would unknowingly bleed all over everything he touched.

"Thanks." He manages softly. "I think... the whiskey's starting to kick in..."

"...Yes. For me as well. I do feel... warmer."

Munakata has to get very close to Sakakura's face as he swabs the cuts with cottonballs and antisceptic. The wounds aren't serious, and thankfully they aren't deep either. They looked much worse when they were bleeding.

Once they're clean, Munakata presses some of the stick-on bandages to his face which makes Sakakura wince.

He can feel the hard jaw move to grimace under his hand and... finds himself running a thumb over Sakakura's cheek.

"..." Sakakura stares ahead at him, not sure how he should feel. The shyness has ebbed with the alcohol, lowering his inhibitions. "Munakata..."

Munakata, whether moved by his own feelings or the alcohol, moves forward to press his lips to Sakakura's. And Sakakura doesn't move away.

The kiss is a simple one that lasts a few seconds, but Sakakura closes his eyes as he kisses back.

Munakata pulls back slowly... They both taste like whiskey.

"...That was untoward. I apologize..." Munakata says blushing. "I shouldn't be... when I've..."

"Shut up."

Sakakura pulls him back for another kiss. It's clumsy, and their teeth knock into each other which pretty much kills the sensual mood as they pull back with a reflexive shudder.

"I..." Munakata says, trying not to smile. "I'm glad you weren't hurt..."

"Yeah..." Sakakura blushes, happy, even though his kiss had failed. "I'm glad you're okay too."

"..."

Sakakura sighs and leans his head forward, pressing it against Munakata's chest. It's easier to speak and not have to see his face when he wants to tell him things that are embarrassing.

"Please be careful... I don't want to lose you." Sakakura says into his chest.

He isn't expecting Munakata's arms to reach around and hug his head against himself. Sakakura can feel Munakata's heartbeat quicken before he feels a kiss placed on the crown of his head.

"I don't want to lose you either. You musn't take so many risks... Not for me."

Sakakura sits up, eyes hazy. He goes to rest his forehead against Munakata's, though it's a clumsy gesture like before and he ends up lightly clunking their skulls together with an audible bonk. It's hard to keep a straight face and they end up giggling to themselves and turning away momentarily.

"...I think maybe we had too much." Sakakura admits.

"It is possible." Munakata, maybe almost too slowly, closes the distance before kissing him. It's deliberately tender. "But I am enjoying myself."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." He smiles. "Although... It is making me very warm."

"Lightweight." Sakakura teases before kissing him again, deeper.

"Stay with me." Munakata says as he eases Sakakura back on the couch until he's lying down.

"W-Well..." Sakakura momentarily resists, but when he sees Munakata go to join him, lying down on top of him and using his chest as a pillow. "If you insist..."

Munakata feels the firm muscle under his cheek and breathes in.

"I do."

Sakakura chuckles, and there's a momentary rise in his chest when he does.

Munakata can feel the arms wrap around him before pulling down the blanket that was draped over the couch.

"Munakata...?" He asks softly, but Munakata is softly snoring already. "...Did you really fall asleep already...? Geez... He must be sleep deprived... Oh well... Not like I was going anywhere anyway..."

"..." Nothing but soft exhales.

Sakakura lays the blanket over them as best he can. One hand rests on Munakata's back, the other lovingly begins to stroke his hair.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you, Kyosuke...?" He whispers.

A kind and adoring smile plays across his lips looking down at him.

"...I have an idea, yes." Sakakura momentarily startles. "...And I love you too, Juzo."

Sakakura feels Munakata snuggle in closer. He wants to say something but he's not sure what he should say.

"...Thank you."

And maybe that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the lovely people over on Twitter, some of whom are having some rough times.
> 
> I hope this helps, at least a little bit!
> 
> (Also don't chug whiskey. You'll want to because it's bitter and tastes like burning, but that's the devil talking. Chugging whiskey is never a good idea. Bad things happen to good people.)


End file.
